A Trip to the Doctors
by Air Faerie88
Summary: Everyone goes to Kagomes time to the Dcotors, and the author arrives. Just read it.


A Trip to the Doctors Office- A mildly stupid story  
  
  
  
This is a one shot, and mildly stupid. You have been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters, Tylenol or Back   
  
to the Future.  
  
*Inside of Kaede's hut, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are yelling at  
  
each other. Shippo is eating all of his candy, trying to keep   
  
it away from Rin. While Jaken is yelling (and kicking?) Kirara,  
  
Miroku is...touching Sango again. Kagome calls Kaede over to   
  
where she's sitting.*  
  
A Trip to the Doctors Office- A mildly stupid story  
  
  
  
This is a one shot, and mildly stupid. You have been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters, Tylenol or Back to the Future.  
  
*Inside of Kaede's hut, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are yelling at each other. Shippo is eating all of his candy, trying to keep it away from Rin. While Jaken is yelling (and kicking?) Kirara, Miroku is...touching Sango again. Kagome calls Kaede over to where she's sitting.*  
  
Kagome: Kaede, can I see you for a moment?  
  
Kaede: What is it?  
  
Kagome; Well, I've been thinking, do you think it would be a good idea to take everyone into the future to the doctors? It would cut down on the amount of people that get sick this year.  
  
Kaede: I suppose that is a good idea. But who would 'everybody' be?   
  
Kagome: You, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru Jaken and Rin. I could also take Kirara to the vet.  
  
Naraku: What about me?  
  
Everyone: How did you get here?  
  
Naraku: Good question! How did I get here?  
  
Sango: Why don't we ask the author?  
  
Miroku: Author, how did Naraku get here?  
  
Author: Because I want him here. And my name is Air.  
  
Miroku: Will you bear my child?  
  
Air: NO!!! *start muttering about 'damn perverted monks'*  
  
Sango: *calmly walks up to Miroku and whacks him with her boomerang. Miroku, ducking, does a nosedive into the fire, getting a faceful of ashes. However, no one seems to acknowledge this and Miroku is left to pick himself off the ground.* Serves you right, monk!  
  
Miroku: Anyone? *Starts crying but is soon silenced by Sango's boomerang*  
  
Kagome: So, who's coming?  
  
Air: Where?  
  
Kagome: To the doctors.  
  
Air: In the future?  
  
Kagome: Duh.  
  
Air: Came I come? I've never seen feudal Japan.  
  
Kagome: Then how did you get here? The only way is down the well...  
  
Air: I used the Deloraine (sp?) from Back to the Future, went back in time to now, then caught a plane from Canada to here. That's why I was so late. Stupid plane was late...  
  
Kagome: Planes haven't been invented yet.  
  
Air: Shut up.  
  
*A/N: They all went down the well to Kagome's time. When her friends saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, they screamed and chased them down the street. What's going to happen next? I need at least 5 reviews and the first one gets to be in my story (unless you flame) please tell me what you look like.*   
  
Kaede: What is it?  
  
Kagome; Well, I've been thinking, do you think it would be a   
  
good idea to take everyone into the future to the doctors? It   
  
would cut down on the amount of people that get sick this year.  
  
Kaede: I suppose that is a good idea. But who would 'everybody'  
  
be?   
  
Kagome: You, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru,   
  
Jaken and Rin. I could also take Kirara to the vet.  
  
Naraku: What about me?  
  
Everyone: How did you get here?  
  
Naraku: Good question! How did I get here?  
  
Sango: Why don't we ask the author?  
  
Miroku: Author, how did Naraku get here?  
  
Author: Because I want him here. And my name is Air.  
  
Miroku: Will you bear my child?  
  
Air: NO!!! *start muttering about 'damn perverted monks'*  
  
Sango: *calmly walks up to Miroku and whacks him with her   
  
boomerang. Miroku, ducking, does a nosedive into the fire,   
  
getting a faceful of ashes. However, no one seems to   
  
acknowledge this and Miroku is left to pick himself off the   
  
ground.* Serves you right, monk!  
  
Miroku: Anyone? *Starts crying but is soon silenced by Sango's   
  
boomerang*  
  
Kagome: So, who's coming?  
  
Air: Where?  
  
Kagome: To the doctors.  
  
Air: In the future?  
  
Kagome: Duh.  
  
Air: Came I come? I've never seen feudal Japan.  
  
Kagome: Then how did you get here? The only way is down the   
  
well...  
  
Air: I used the Deloraine (sp?) from Back to the Future, went   
  
back in time to now, then caught a plane from Canada to here.   
  
That's why I was so late. Stupid plane was late...  
  
Kagome: Planes haven't been invented yet.  
  
Air: Shut up.  
  
*A/N: They all went down the well to Kagome's time. When her   
  
friends saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, they screamed and chased   
  
them down the street. What's going to happen next? I need at   
  
least 5 reviews and the first one gets to be in my story   
  
(unless you flame) please tell me what you look like.* 


End file.
